


Eine bittere Niederlage ... oder ein süßer Sieg?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Datekou hat gegen Seijoh verloren und Futakuchi merkt, dass er mehr für den Zuspieler Seijohs empfindet.Nur kann es dazu kommen, was Oikawa Futakuchi verspricht?





	1. Chapter 1

Es fühlte sich frustrierend an, als sie die Halle verlassen hatten, mit der Gewissheit, dieses Spiel verloren gehabt zu haben.  
Kenji wusste, dass es keine Schande war, gegen dieses Team zu verlieren und dennoch, je länger er darüber nachdachte, sich das Gesicht seines Gegners vor Augen führte, desto mehr frustrierte es ihn.  
Nicht einmal die Niederlage dieses Spiels.  
Es frustrierte ihn, dass er seit dem Ende des Spiels ständig an _ihn_ denken musste!  
„Verdammt!“, brachte er wütend von sich, während er spürte, wie ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Er warf einen Seitenblick zu seinem Teamkameraden.  
Aone blickte ihn einfach nur mit diesem undurchsichtigen Blick an.  
„Argh, verflixt!“, gab er wütend zurück und ging von dem anderen weg, ließ die Berührung seines Freundes nicht zu.  
Er spürte, dass Aone eindeutig für ihn da sein wollte, aber er konnte das gerade nicht ab.  
Er hatte doch gewinnen wollen.  
Ein weiteres Spiel in diesem Jahr gegen Karasuno haben wollen, um es ihnen zu zeigen.  
Stattdessen hatten sie gegen Seijoh verloren.  
Und das einzige, was Kenji durch den Kopf ging, war der Kapitän des anderen Teams, der ihn mehr als verwirrte.  
Nicht, weil er genervt von ihm war.  
Er hatte ihn schlagen wollen, um weiterzukommen.  
Aber noch mehr hatte er das Gefühl, als wenn er ihn inzwischen einfach nur küssen wollte.  
Warum? Warum empfand er so etwas für Seijohs Kapitän und Zuspieler?  
„Hey.“  
Er blickte sich um und sah erneut zu Aone auf.  
„Nicht jetzt ...“, murmelte er und hob kurz abwehrend eine Hand, lächelte etwas vor sich hin, wenn auch eher ein wenig bitterer.  
Wenn es wenigstens _nur_ dieses verlorene Spiel war, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
Frustriert wanderte er durch die Gänge und sah nicht mehr zurück zu seinem Teamkameraden.  
Zumindest schien Aone zu verstehen, dass er gerade nicht reden wollte. Dass er gerade alleine sein wollte.  
Vielleicht verstand er sogar, dass er nicht wegen ihrer Niederlage gegen Seijoh so frustriert war.  
Manchmal war er sich zumindest sicher, dass Aone viel zu genau wusste, was in ihm vorging.  
Kenji lächelte schwach und blieb nach einer Weile stehen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und starrte vor sich.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem halben Grinsen, während sich sein Blick verfinsterte.  
„Verschwinde endlich aus meinen Gedanken, Oikawa!“, knurrte er vor sich hin.  
Als er die Stimme des anderen ein Stück von ihm entfernt erhaschte, zuckte er ein wenig zusammen.  
Konnte dieser Tag denn noch schlimmer werden?  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und hoffte, dass der andere zumindest nicht gleich an ihm vorbeigehen würde.  
Bis jetzt hörte er ihn nur, zusammen mit ein paar von dessen Teamkameraden, die er nicht weiter einordnen konnte.  
‚ _Verschwinde einfach und lass mich in Ruhe ..._ ‘, wiederholte er in seinen Gedanken, während er sich ansonsten aber nicht rührte.  
Er sollte zurück zu seinem Team gehen und somit einer Konfrontation mit dem Zuspieler Seijohs aus dem Weg gehen.  
Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht bewegen, als er die Stimme hörte.  
Was würde er denn sagen, wenn er ihn jetzt gleich sah?  
Was sollte er sagen, wenn er ihn gleich sah?  
Warum war ein Teil von ihm so erpicht darauf, ihm jetzt zu begegnen?  
Ein wenig schluckte Kenji, fasste sich und versenkte seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Teamjacke, ging ein paar Schritte den Flur entlang.  
Vielleicht war das hier keine gute Idee.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach daran machen, so zu tun, als wenn er ihn nicht gehört hatte, aber gerade konnte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht rational denken.  
Zumindest, wenn alles, was in seinem Kopf war, gerade von diesem so dämlichen, herabwürdigenden Grinsen des anderen, was Kenji aus irgendeinem Grund mehr als niedlich fand, verbannt wurde.  
Wie er Oikawa Toru gerade hasste und gleichzeitig einfach nur ganz andere Dinge mit ihm tun wollte.  
Er blickte zu dem Zuspieler und erkannte neben ihm dessen Freund, als sie auf ihn zukamen und nun etwas überrascht stoppten.  
Kenji starrte ihn einen Moment einfach nur an.  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er gerade wollte oder wieso er ihn aufhielt.  
Er bemerkte nur, wie er von den beiden angestarrt wurde.  
„Ist irgendwas?“, fing Oikawa an und legte den Kopf schief.  
Kenji zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihm einfach nur zurück entgegen, während er dabei war, sich zu fragen, was er hier eigentlich tat.  
Wieso war er hier und nicht bei seinem Team?  
Wieso ging ihm der andere nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?  
„Ich werde es euch übel nehmen, wenn ihr gegen Karasuno verliert“, sagte Kenji mit einem durchaus durchdringenden Blick, während er den Kopf zur Seite legte und sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zeigte.  
Warum? Warum konnte er nicht das sagen, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte?  
„Wir haben nicht vor, zu verlieren. Gegen niemanden!“, entgegnete Oikawa mit diesem spöttischen Grinsen, „entschuldige uns.“  
Kenji trat zur Seite und sah ihnen nach, wie sie an ihm vorbeigingen.  
Das war doch gar nicht das, was er sagen wollte.  
Eigentlich ... wollte er doch etwas ganz anderes von ihm. „Oikawa.“  
Der Zuspieler von Seijoh stoppte und wandte sich wieder zu ihm um, sah ein wenig fragend zu Kenji. „Hm?“  
„Ich will dich erneut treffen.“  
Oikawa hob eine Augenbraue, während er ein wenig grinste: „Huh? Was wird das hier? Oder kannst du mir etwa nicht widerstehen?“  
Kenji verdrehte etwas die Augen und wollte ihm am liebsten etwas entgegen schmettern. Eingebildeter Idiot.  
Warum konnte er ihm nicht einfach widerstehen und ihn dafür hassen, dass sie gegen sein Team verloren hatten? „Möglicherweise ...“, murmelte er schließlich leise vor sich hin, während er seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung drehte, „würde ich gerne ... mit dir ausgehen ...“  
„Hah?“, machte Oikawa und er spürte geradezu, wie dieser ihn merkwürdig grinsend ansah, auch, wenn Kenji seinen Blick nicht zu ihm gewandt hatte, sondern immer noch die Wand neben sich anstarrte.  
„Sag ruhig, wenn’s dir zu blöd ist!“, grummelte Kenji schließlich und starrte einfach nur weiterhin zur Seite, „war ´ne blöde Idee. Ich weiß.“  
„Später“, hörte er nach einem Moment der Stille Oikawa sprechen und sah, nachdem er sich wieder zu ihm gedreht hatte, wie dieser ihn breit anlächelte, „wenn wir uns den Titel bei diesem Turnier geholt haben und zu den Nationals fahren!“  
Kenji blinzelte ein wenig überrascht und sprachlos, als er nur noch sah, wie dieser sich abwandte.  
Hatte er gerade richtig gehört und Oikawa war wirklich daran interessiert auf ein Date mit ihm zu gehen?  
Natürlich unter der Voraussicht, dass Seijoh die nächsten Runden gewann und am Ende den Titel für sich entschied.  
Kenji grinste und machte sich dann daran, sich wieder zurück zu seinem Team zu bewegen, wo er Aone breit anlächelte.  
Aone sah ihn einfach nur zurück an, während Kenji so ein Gefühl hatte, als wenn er gerade versuchte, zu ergründen, was mit ihm los war.  
Aber in dem Moment war Kenji nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage, in Worte zu fassen, was ihn umgab.  
Nur eine Sache ging in seinem Kopf vor: Bitte lass Seijoh dieses Turnier gewinnen, so dass er zu seinem Date mit Oikawa Toru kam.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdenklich lehnte Kenji gegen die Wand neben dem Hallenausgang und sah einfach nur gedankenverloren vor sich.  
Das Halbfinale war vor einer Weile beendet.  
Karasuno hatte gegen Seijoh gewonnen und irgendwie frustrierte es ihn.  
Dabei hätte es ihm so egal sein können, da sie sowieso nicht mehr mitspielen konnten.  
Es war nicht Datekou, die zu den Nationals fuhren, also konnte es ihm doch wohl egal sein, oder?  
Er versenkte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke.  
Es war ihm nicht egal.  
Immerhin hatte Oikawa gesagt, dass sie ein Date haben würden, wenn Seijoh dieses Turnier gewann.  
Als wenn er jetzt, nachdem sie der letzten Chance beraubt worden waren, noch Lust darauf hatte.  
Kenji ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ging missmutig durch den Gang.  
Bevor er um eine der nächsten Ecken schlenderte, blieb er allerdings stehen, da er Oikawas Stimme hörte.  
War er enttäuscht? Wütend? Würde er noch darüber nachdenken, was nach ihrem Spiel gewesen war?  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wartete einen Moment.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Was konnte er jetzt für den anderen tun?  
„Oh, du bist’s.“  
Kenji blinzelte, als er plötzlich mit dem Gesicht des anderen konfrontiert wurde, da Oikawa nun so direkt vor ihm stand und ihn ansah. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass dieser weitergegangen war. „Hm ... uh.“  
„Versuch nicht mich aufzuheitern“, grummelte Oikawa und sah mit genervtem Ausdruck in den Augen zur Seite, „... ah, wie heißt du nochmal?“  
Kenji blinzelte den anderen an und legte den Kopf schief, grinste ein wenig: „Futakuchi Kenji und warum sollte ich dich aufheitern?“  
Oikawa sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich zur Seite und tat die ersten Schritte Richtung Ausgang: „Gut, dann lass uns irgendwo was essen gehen.“  
Kenji blinzelte irritiert, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Oikawa ihn noch einmal ansprach. Schließlich folgte er ihm aber. „Woran denkst du, Oikawa?“  
Dieser zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern und legte dann den Kopf schief: „Keine Ahnung. Schauen wir mal, wo wir so vorbeikommen, nee, Kenji-chan.“  
Einen Moment blickte Kenji ihn einfach an, bevor er etwas eine Augenbraue hob. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, wieso ihn bei dem anderen noch irgendwas wunderte. „Hm, okay.“

Irgendwie hatte er sich das hier anders vorgestellt.  
Kenji seufzte, als er sich in dem Park, in dem sie inzwischen saßen, gegen die Rücklehne der Bank lehnte und ein wenig in den Himmel über ihnen sah.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Oikawas Team verloren hatte und sie somit ihre letzte Chance verloren hatten, zu den Nationals zu fahren.  
Kenji konnte nur bedingt mitempfinden, wie es sich anfühlen musste. Er würde noch ein Jahr haben. Eine weitere Chance haben, Miyagi bei den Nationals zu vertreten. „Ah ...“  
„Ken-chan“, unterbrach Oikawa ihn und er blinzelte etwas verwundert, drehte seinen Kopf zu dem anderen und sah ihn einfach nur an, „... es ist komisch.“  
„Huh?“, fing Kenji an, während er nicht so ganz wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Irgendwie verwirrte Oikawa ihn seit dem Moment, seit sie die Halle verlassen hatten und mehr als ziellos durch die Gegend gewandert waren.  
„Warum fühlt es sich so merkwürdig an, verloren zu haben?“ Oikawa drehte sich zu Kenji und blickte ihm entgegen, worauf dieser geradewegs in die Augen des anderen sehen konnte.  
Kenji schluckte und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig ab, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten: „Warum bist du nicht sauer, Oikawa? Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du keine Lust hierauf gehabt hättest. Immerhin war das dein letztes Spiel an der Oberschule.“  
„Ken-chan“, sprach Oikawa ihn erneut an und Kenji hörte, wie er ein wenig lachte, „du willst nicht glauben, wie frustriert ich bin, dass Karasuno gewonnen hat. Aber ...“, er ließ seine Hand zu Kenjis Kinn gleiten und brachte ihn dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen, „... nein, ich wäre zu gerne derjenige, der Ushiwaka-chan schlägt, aber ... wenn es dieses nervige Genie ist ... von mir aus.“  
Kenji blinzelte und starrte in die Augen des anderen, bemerkte, dass es nicht ganz die Wahrheit war und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen. „Lügner.“  
„Was?“, entgegnete Oikawa mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und starrte Kenji einfach nur an.  
„Du würdest nicht akzeptieren, wenn jemand anderes, als du gegen _ihn_ gewinnt“, sagte Kenji und schmunzelte weiterhin, „... nicht wahr, Toru _-chan_?“ Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso er Oikawa in dem Moment so genannt hatte. Überhaupt dazu übergegangen war, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber er genoss es, dass sich ein leichtes Rot über die Wangen des Zuspielers zog.  
„Ah, du bist so nervig, Ken-chan“, brummte Oikawa und drehte nun seinerseits seinen Kopf weg, „warum tue ich mir deine Gesellschaft an ...?“  
Kenji grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich wieder nach hinten: „Nächstes Jahr fährt Datekou zu den Nationals.“  
„Hm?“, hörte er Oikawa neben sich murmeln, während Kenji merkte, wie er ihn skeptisch ansah.  
„Nächstes Jahr wird Datekou die Nummer eins in Miyagi sein. Wir werden jeden schlagen“, wiederholte Kenji und grinste vor sich hin.  
„Nope, vergiss es“, sagte Oikawa und Kenji hörte geradezu heraus, wie der andere selbstgefällig grinste, „meine Kouhais werden euch schlagen. Und Karasuno und jeden anderen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt.“  
Kenji gab ein leises Lachen von sich und lehnte sich zur Seite, musterte den anderen: „Hm, wir werden sehen, Toru _-chan_.“  
„Du bist so nervig ...“, murmelte Oikawa, während er allerdings grinste und sich schließlich vorbeugte, „fast so nervig, wie jemand, den ich aus meinen Gedanken verbannen will.“ Kurz darauf beugte er sich vor und versiegelte Kenjis Lippen mit einem einfachen Kuss.  
Überrascht starrte Kenji den anderen an, als sich Oikawa wieder von ihm löste und einfach nur schmunzelte: „... dein ehemaliger Kouhai ...?“  
„Hm ...“, machte Oikawa und grinste, während er seine Augen nicht von dem anderen nahm, „ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir das mit dem Date wiederholen, Ken-chan.“  
Kenji blinzelte noch ein wenig, bevor er nickte: „Uh-uh, nichts dagegen einzuwenden, Toru-chan.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee musste einfach raus und so und joaaah.... :D  
> Vielleicht gibt's mal ne Fortsetzung, zumindest denke ich drüber nach? oder so etwas in der Art...
> 
> [follow me on Twitter ^-^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
